


Gewgaw - Drenched

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1338]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony had been excited about getting the ring for Gibbs. He planned it such that he would sneak out of Gibbs' bed and pick it up on the way to work, so that Gibbs wouldn't suspect a thing... Only things definitely didn't go as planned. Sometimes he was too kind for his own good.





	Gewgaw - Drenched

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/29/2002 for the word [gewgaw](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/12/29/gewgaw).
> 
> gewgaw[ gyoo-gaw, goo- ]  
noun  
something gaudy and useless; trinket; bauble.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #634 Kind.

Tony shook his head as he finally made it into NCIS headquarters. No one would believe the morning he had even if he told them. Heck, even he almost didn’t believe it and he’d lived it.

He’d thought he’d found the perfect ring for his marriage to Jethro. Leroy? Well whatever. Gibbs, at any rate. 

He’d ordered it and today was the first day he’d be able to pick it up. He’d snuck out of Gibbs’ bed bright and early to get to the jeweler’s such that he’d still be able to make it to work on time. Only they hadn’t been open despite him having checked their hours multiple times yesterday before making this plan, so he’d had to wait.

There weren’t any good spots to wait, though, especially as it started pouring down rain about 10 minutes after he arrived at the jeweler’s. By the time they finally opened, he was completely drenched, shivering, and his teeth were chattering. He did get the ring, though. 

That wasn’t the end of his adventures, however. He’d walked back to his car and headed for NCIS only to get stuck in traffic, but not the normal rush hour traffic. No, this traffic was stopped because there was a wedding party in the middle of the road apparently the groom had lost the ring as he was putting it on the bride’s finger and with the rain it had washed right into the drain and was now lost forever.

The bride was weeping, traffic was at a standstill and Tony was late. So he did the only thing a kind person like him could do. He took the ring he’d just bought for Gibbs and gave it to the couple. 

They thanked him profusely and traffic had finally been able to continue on. So now here he was completely soaked, lacking a wedding ring for Gibbs, and short the money he’d spent on the gewgaw for Gibbs, not to mention Gibbs would probably ream him out for being late. He really truly hoped that the day could only go up from here as he didn’t even want to think about what else could go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 11 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 11 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
